Changement
by elimor
Summary: Après la guerre contre Aizen, la situation n'est pas si calme que ça à la Soul Society. Lorsqu'une mission tourne mal, Byakuya et Renji prennent une décision qui ne sera pas sans conséquences. Oneshot


Titre : **Changement**

Résumé : Après la guerre contre Aizen, la situation n'est pas si calme que ça à la Soul Society. Lorsqu'une mission tourne mal, Byakuya et Renji prennent une décision qui ne sera pas sans conséquences. Oneshot.

Disclaimer : Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo (& Co). Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnage etc…

Rating : PG

Spoilers : jusqu'au chapitre 460 puis diverge du canon à partir de là (la fic se déroule en fait pendant les 17 mois de hiatus).

Notes : Fic un-beta. L'idée de cette fic m'est venue lors de la lecture du chapitre 460 avec le changement de look pour Byakuya (a priori sans son bidule sur les cheveux et sans son écharpe hors de prix) et une absence de changement pour Renji (pas de haori). Certains passages peuvent être interprétés comme vaguement pré-yaoi mais la fic reste gen.

* * *

><p>La situation n'était pas catastrophique mais pas loin quand même. Et dire que tout avait commencé par une simple mission de routine. Enfin, pas exactement. Une mission de routine demande rarement la participation d'une dizaine d'hommes plus un vice-capitaine et un capitaine.<p>

Après la guerre contre Aizen, le Seireitei était en phase de reconstruction. Entre les blessés encore en convalescences et les postes vacants, le Gotei 13 tournait avec les moyens du bord. La priorité était donnée comme d'habitude à la chasse aux hollows et au passage des âmes du monde physique vers la Soul Society. Les ressources du Gotei 13 n'avaient pas tant diminué que les shinigamis ne puissent plus effectuer leurs missions fondamentales.

Mais il n'avait pas échappé à certaines personnes que le Gotei 13 ne disposait pas de sa force habituelle. Des troubles avaient éclaté de plus en plus régulièrement dans les districts du Rukongai. Des émeutes qui prenaient des airs de révolte. Aizen n'avait pas fait que plonger le Seireitei dans la guerre, il avait aussi décrédibilisé sa légitimité aux yeux de beaucoup d'habitants des districts. Surtout dans les districts les plus éloignés où l'autorité du Seireitei était déjà acceptée de mauvaise grâce en temps normal.

Evidemment, la situation déplaisait très fortement à la chambre 46. Elle avait donc ordonné au Gotei de frapper un grand coup. C'est pourquoi, quand de nouvelles émeutes avaient éclaté dans le district 78, Yamamoto avait décidé d'envoyer le Capitaine Kuchiki régler le problème. Yamamoto avait en outre ordonné que le vice-capitaine Abarai fasse aussi partie de la mission.

Byakuya avait contesté la pertinence de cet ordre. Non pas qu'il doutait de la compétence de son vice-capitaine. Au contraire justement. Renji était un des meilleurs candidats possibles pour rependre un des postes de capitaines vacants. Plutôt que de placer Renji dans une situation potentiellement hasardeuse (après tout le district 78 était son district d'origine, et de ce fait il risquait de se retrouver dans une situation inconfortable), Byakuya trouvait qu'il serait plus profitable que Renji gère la sixième division pendant l'absence de son capitaine.

Mais Yamamoto avait été inflexible. Il tenait à ce que le Gotei 13 apparaissait au mieux de sa force sans pour autant paraître en faire trop. Envoyer plusieurs capitaines aurait été un aveu de faiblesse implicite. Par contre, un capitaine et son vice capitaine, ca restait plus raisonnable (les ressources d'une seule division) tout en donnant une juste impression de puissance. Surtout que Kuchiki et Abarai avait tendance à chacun renforcer le charisme de l'autre. Individuellement, Kuchiki paraissait trop froid et Abarai trop bouillonnant . Mais en duo, leur personnalité s'équilibraient et leur association avait de l'allure. Aspect non négligeable si on y rajoutait le fait que Kuchiki était un noble et Renji un roturier

C'est que cette mission visait tout autant à rétablir l'ordre qu'à rétablir l'image du Gotei 13. Et quoi de mieux, niveau image et message, que l'association du chef d'un des quatre clans majeurs de la noblesse et d'un roturier d'un des districts les plus pauvres (on pouvait guère faire plus extrême dans l'opposition des classes sociales) travaillant de concert et en bonne entente pour rétablir la paix et la sérénité de la Soul Society ? Et si au passage ca permettait de tester la loyauté d'un officier avant de lui confier un poste de capitaine, Yamamoto et la chambre 46 n'allaient pas rater l'occasion.

Byakuya et Renji s'étaient donc mis en route avec dix de leurs hommes. A leur arrivée, un calme apparent régnait. Parce que les leaders des émeutes, au courant de leur venu, avaient été assez intelligents et organisés pour comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner en allant à la confrontation directe. Ils avaient préféré se cacher et entamer une guerre de propagande en attendant le bon moment pour frapper.

Sauf qu'à ce petit jeu, Byakuya et Renji s'étaient révélés redoutables. Renji n'avait plus de connaissances dans le district depuis bien longtemps, n'empêche, il était l'enfant du pays dont la réussite faisait rêver les jeunes. Au fond il représentait les mêmes rêves de liberté, de puissance et de gloire que le mouvement des émeutiers, mais sa personnalité sociable et joyeuse le rendait bien plus attirant que des mines crispés de conspirateurs.

Quant à Byakuya, son histoire parlait d'elle-même Marié à une routière contre l'avis de son clan, il avait adopté une autre roturière comme sœur, toujours contre l'avis de son clan. Pour mieux jouer la carte de la sincérité, il n'avait pas cherché à cacher ses erreurs lors de la tentative d'exécution de Rukia. C'était un risque, car les foules n'étaient pas connues pour leur sens de la subtilité et de la nuance. Mais le fait d'avoir Renji à ses côtés avait vraiment joué en sa faveur. Il était apparu comme un noble qui avait commencé par défier les conventions par amour (ce qui en soit ne prouvait pas grand-chose sauf qu'il avait un cœur) avant de devoir affronter ses préjugés de façon plus déterminante. Son allégeance au peuple avait été testée de rude façon et au final il n'avait pas failli en finissant par protéger sa sœur et en gardant son vice-capitaine à ses côtés.

Bref, l'opération communication avait été un franc succès, qui commençait aussi à porter ses fruits sur les autres districts. Mais la communication avait ses limites. La population avait des griefs. Et Byakuya estimait que le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme aux troubles était de répondre à ces griefs.

La chambre 46 avait fait grise mine quand Byakuya avait insisté pour changer la mission de maintient de l'ordre en mission politique. Mais Byakuya était le chef d'un des quatre clans majeurs du Seireitei et à ce titre il avait une vrai légitimité politique. Il était tout à fait dans ses prérogatives de se servir de ses ressources et de ses connections pour aider la population de la Soul Society s'il le désirait (tant, bien sur, que la tâche majeur du clan, en l'occurrence la conservation des archives, n'était pas mise en péril).

Et voila comment Renji et Byakuya s'étaient retrouvés à tenir des audiences officieuses. Les problèmes matériels étaient les plus simples à traiter : rénover une route, construire un orphelinat, une école…C'était de la paperasse et des négociations pour débloquer des moyens, coordonner l'action avec les représentants locaux… C'était long mais des résultats concrets ne tarderaient pas à se manifester.

Par contre Byakuya était plus perplexe devant un malaise plus fondamentale. Pour les habitants des districts les plus pauvres, la vie n'était pas assez douce et tranquille pour qu'ils puissent vraiment supporter le temps immobile de la Soul Society.

La vie des shinigamis était toujours en mouvement. Les habitants des districts aisés jouissaient d'une vie agréable où la permanence était vécue comme une qualité de vie supplémentaire. Mais les habitants des districts les plus éloignés ne faisaient que subir une vie morte et pénible.

Byakuya et Renji ne pouvait faire plus qu'écouter et constater (la solution à ce problème nécessitant certainement une réforme totale de la Soul Society que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient en mesure de promettre). Néanmoins leur présence et leur écoute portaient leur fruit. De plus en plus d'émeutiers se retrouvaient arrêtés après des trahisons et le mouvement contestataire était en train de s'effondrer.

C'est peut-être pour ça que ce qui restait de leaders, aux aboies, avait pris une décision très très stupide, et très inquiétante aussi. Comment avaient-ils fait, quels moyens avaient-ils employé ? Comment avaient-ils pu mettre la main sur une technique aussi dangereuse ? Mystère.

Un soir, alors que les shinigamis assistaient à un bal populaire qui avait drainé une bonne partie de la population du district, les émeutiers avaient dressé le piège parfait. Ils avaient érigé une barrière magique (qui n'était pas du Kido) qui encerclait le lieux du bal et qui ne laissait passer que les shinigamis. Puis ils avaient ouvert un passage vers le Hueco Mundo (qui n'était pas un garganta). Les hollows avaient très vite afflué.

Les leaders des émeutiers s'étaient alors expliqués en ces termes : ils voulaient prouver l'hypocrisie des shinigamis et leur incapacité à protéger la population. C'est pour cela qu'ils leur laissaient trois choix : soit fuir (ce qu'eux seuls pouvaient faire) et laisser les habitants pris au piège de la barrière mourir. Les hollows ne pourraient pas eux non plus s'aventurer hors de la barrière et le passage se refermerait en les renvoyant au Hueco Mundo une fois le périmètre complètement ravagé.

Soit ils pouvaient faire semblant de défendre la population en restant dans le périmètre et en se battant en attendant l'arrivée de renfort. Une solution qui apparaissait comme bonne mais qui aurait pour conséquence un nombre de victimes élevé.

Soit, ils pouvaient choisir de se comporter comme de vrais héros du peuple et passer au Hueco Mundo. Là-bas, si ils y allaient tous, il leur serait donné un moyen de refermer le passage. Mais leur liaison avec le Seireitei serait détruite et ils n'aurait presque aucune chance de revenir à la Soul Society.

En apparence, les shinigamis remportaient la partie s'ils optaient pour la troisième solution. Mais concrètement, si les shinigamis passaient au Hueco Mundo, le Seireitei devrait envoyer de nouveaux shinigamis. Et s'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de Byakuya et Renji, ces derniers passeraient pour l'exception et non pas la norme. De plus connaissant la chambre 46 et le Gotei 13, il y avait de grande chance qu'ils choisissent plutôt des représailles musclés, ce qui annihilerait de toute façon les progrès que Renji et Byakuya avaient accomplis.

Quoique les shinigamis fassent, ils étaient perdants. Byakuya écarta d'office la fuite mais il hésitait entre les deux dernières solutions. Il ordonna à ses hommes de s'occuper des hollows déjà passés et il alla se poster avec Renji devant le passage pour barrer l'entrée à d'autres hollows. Ils ne pouvaient de toute manière pas partir avant d'avoir éliminé la menace déjà sur place. Byakuya pensait avoir le temps que mettraient ses hommes à se débarrasser des hollows pour prendre sa décision.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que lui et Renji ne tiendraient même pas le passage ce laps de temps. Il rappela tous les shinigamis devant le passage. Et c'est lui qui se chargea d'éliminer les hollows déjà sur place le plus vite possible. Une fois la tache effectuée il ne perdit pas de temps pour donner l'ordre d'emprunter le passage.

Byakuya fut fière de voir qu'aucun de ses hommes n'hésita. Au Hueco Mundo, un parchemin scellé les attendait. Ils durent y imprimer l'empreinte de leur 12 reiatsus pour qu'il se déroule. Aussitôt, le parchemin libéra une incantation qui ferma le passage.

Au Hueco Mundo les attendait aussi la horde de hollows qui avait été attirée par le passage. Les hommes qu'avait choisi Byakuya étaient de bons combattants et Renji et Byakuya représentaient à eux seuls une force de frappe non négligeable. Mais les hollows étaient vraiment très nombreux et de force très variés. Il y avait des hollow de base mais aussi des gillians, quelques adjuchas et même des arrancars. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait fuir, arriver à se cacher avant que les shinigamis ne soient complètement épuisés.

Renji embarqua tout le monde sur son bankai et le fit s'éloigner le plus vite possible, pendant que Byakuya qui, lui, suivait avec son shunpo, s'occupait des hollows assez rapides pour les rattraper.

Ils avaient réussi à semer les hollows depuis quelques temps quand il trouvèrent des grottes qui pourraient leur servir d'abris temporaire. Byakuya ordonna à Renji de s'occuper de leur installation pendant qu'il explorait le périmètre. Quand il revint, Renji l'attendait pour faire le bilan.

- Capitaine, dit Renji, tous les hommes ont été touchés. Quatre ont des blessure sérieuses : Iruko, Mitomi, Ritsune et Maka. Malheureusement, la situation de Maka est préoccupante. Sans soins appropriés, il ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Mikyo n'a, par chance, que des coupures superficielles. Il est assez en forme pour soigner les autres mais la blessure de Maka dépasse ses compétences.

- Très bien. Je vais essayer de stabiliser Maka pour qu'on puisse au moins le transporter, répondit Byakyua. Quoique pour le transporter où, c'est une grande question. Autour de cette grotte il n'y a que le désert à perte de vue. Notre meilleur chance, c'est de retrouver Las Noches et d'essayer de contacter le Gotei de là-bas. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi a démonté une bonne partie des infrastructures lors de ses expériences mais il est censé avoir laissé des balises d'observations.

- Vous avez une idée de la direction de Las Noches ?

- Pour l'instant non. Je suppose qu'il va falloir capturer un hollow et le faire parler.

- Nel ! s'exclama Renji. Si on trouve Nel, elle nous aidera.

- Pardon ?

- Mais si, je vous ai parlé d'elle et de ses fraccions. La gamine arrancar qui était en fait l'ancienne espada n°3. Je me suis battu aux cotés de Dondochaka et Pesche contre Szayel. Je devrais reconnaitre facilement leur reiatsu.

- Certes, mais pour les reconnaître il faudra d'abord les retrouver. Tu crois pouvoir y arriver dans cette immensité ?

- C'est vrai que c'est pas spécialement mon point fort à la base, se rembrunit Renji. Dommage que vous ne les ayez pas rencontré vous, vous auriez eu plus de chance de les repérer.

- Essaye quand même. J'ai pas besoin de te dire que vu notre situation, toutes les tentatives sont bonnes à explorer.

- Oui capitaine…. Capitaine, comment ont-ils réussi à créer un tel passage ? Vous aviez déjà entendu parler de ça ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais il faudrait que j'en parle avec les archivistes du clan. Ce type de passage ne me rappelle rien, par contre la barrière et le parchemin scellé, eux, me rappellent une ancienne légende. Enfin ca devra attendre. Pour l'instant nous devons nous débrouiller pour rentrer.

- Oui capitaine. Ah au fait, y a une bonne nouvelle quand même. Tsumata pense pouvoir trouver de l'eau grâce à son zanpakuto.

- Bien, ca va être effectivement très utile. Ca me fait penser qu'il va falloir qu'on envisage le potentiel de nos zanpakutos sous un nouvel angle. Suis-moi.

Renji et Byakuya se rapprochèrent de la troupe et Byakuya pris la parole.

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que notre situation est préoccupante. Néanmoins n'oubliez pas que Renji et moi-même avons déjà survécu à une expédition au Hueco Mundo. Nous avons un but : trouver Las Noches. Pour y arriver nous allons devoir nous organiser pour survivre. Nos priorités vont être l'eau, les vivres, l'orientation et l'abris. Nous allons commencer par nous reposer quelque temps ici. On se relaiera Renji et moi, pour monter la garde. Vous autres, vous vous occupez de récupérer un peu. Mikyo, concentre toi sur l'instant sur Iruko, Mitomi, Ritsune. Mais fait attention à ton propre niveau d'épuisement. N'oublie pas que tu auras du mal à reconstituer ton énergie. Et si nous nous retrouvons de nouveau en situation de combat, autant que faire se peut, mets-toi en retrait. Tu es notre seul guérisseur, ne t'épuise pas en voulant combattre.

- Et Maka ? demanda Mikyo.

- Il faut essayer de le stabiliser pour pouvoir le transporter. Trouve la formule de kido la plus adéquate que tu connaisses et je me chargerais de lancer le sort. D'autre part, avant que nous repartions je veux que vous alliez tous faire un petit tour dans votre monde intérieur et que vous discutiez avec vos zanpakutos. Cherchez s'ils ont des capacités qui pourraient nous être utile pour survivre. Je vous rappelle nos priorités : eau, vivres, orientation, abris. Mais il ne faut pas que ces capacités consomment trop d'énergie non plus. Ils faut que nous soyons assez en forme pour pouvoir nous battre. Par exemple, le bankai de Renji est un très bon moyen de transport. Mais on s'en servira comme tel qu'en cas d'extrême urgence parce qu'être en bankai demande une dépense d'énergie qu'il nous faut conserver pour des situations de combats. Vous avez compris ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, alors allez vous reposer.

- A vos ordres, capitaine.

- Renji, tu prends le premier tour de garde pendant que je m'occupe de Maka avec Mikyo.

Après s'être reposé quelques heures, et avoir confectionné une civière pour Maka (à l'aide du haori de Byakuya), la troupe se remis en route. Renji et Natsuri ouvraient la marche. Le zanpakuto de Natsuri était une hyène. Avec Zabimaru la chimère, c'était le seul zanpakuto animal sauvage de la troupe. Renji et Natsuri avaient laissé leur zanpakuto prendre le contrôle et se servir de leur instinct. Ca ne prêtait pas trop à conséquence pour Renji, qui avait un contrôle assez établit sur Zabimaru pour reprendre la main à tout moment. C'était un exercice beaucoup plus périlleux pour Natsuri. A son niveau, laisser le zanpakuto prendre le contrôle était déjà dangereux, ce n'était pas comme ça que la relation shinigami / zanpakuto fonctionnait. Mais en plus, faire appelle à la part la plus instinctive du zanpakuto, dans un environnement aussi propice à la perte de raison que le Hueco Mundo, confinait presque à la folie. A chaque pause, Natsuri avait un peu plus de mal à revenir.

Et le jour où Maka mourut (inévitable vu ses blessures et le manque de soin), ils perdirent aussi Natsuri. La rage de l'impuissance, la douleur de la perte d'un camarade fit basculer le shinigami. Sous les yeux effarés de ses compagnons, le visage de Natsuri se couvrit d'un masque et un trou se forma dans sa poitrine.

Les shinigamis étaient figés d'horreur. Un shinigami ne pouvait pas devenir un hollow, et pourtant le cauchemar impossible était bien réel, là, sous leurs yeux. Byakuya immobilisa Natsuri avec un sort de kido. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire ensuite mais il avait l'impression que Senbonzakura pesait 10 tonnes dans sa main.

- C'est la seule solution pour rendre sa dignité à Natsuri, dit alors Renji

Il avait dégainé Zabimaru, mais Byakuya secoua la tête. C'était à lui de le faire. Byakuya s'avança et frappa.

Et la troupe se remit en route avec seulement Renji pour ouvrir la marche.

Des heures, des jours ou des mois plus tard, ils réussirent enfin à faire parler un hollow. Ils en avaient croisé plusieurs jusque là, mais entre ceux qui ne savaient rien et ceux qui préféraient mourir plutôt que de lâcher un renseignement à des shinigamis, ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à obtenir une indication sur la direction de Las Noches. Mais ce hollow là, juste avant de mourir ricanna.

- Las Noches ? C'est par là. Dommage que je ne sois pas là pour assister au massacre, dit-il avant de se désintégrer.

Des heures, des jours ou des mois plus tard, la troupe arriva enfin en vu de Las Noches. Plus ils avaient progressé et plus ils avaient rencontré de hollows. A chaque fois les shinigamis demandaient :

- Le massacre, c'est par où ?

Et les hollow répondaient :

- Continuez par là et vous arriverez bientôt en enfer shinigamis.

Alors qu'ils marchaient et que Las Noches n'était encore qu'une forme blanche au loin, Renji s'arrêta.

- Attendez-moi là, dit-il

- Renji ? demanda Byakyua

- Nel et ses fraccion.

Byakuya hocha la tête et le laissa partir.

Plus tard Renji revint. Avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Les hollows les plus puissants se sont rassemblés devant les entrées de Las Noches. Ils combattent sans relâche pour savoir qui pourra en prendre possession. C'est une vraie foire d'empoigne et les plus forts sont en train de devenir de plus en plus fort à force de dévorer les autres. Le nombre de Vasto Lorde a triplé, du jamais vu apparemment…. On n'arrivera jamais à entrer.

Byakuya savait que Renji avait raison. Il contempla ce qu'il restait de leur troupe. Cinq autres shinigamis étaient morts. Trois en combattant, deux d'épuisement. Ne restait avec Renji et Byakuya que Mikyo et Tsumata (parce qu'ils avaient été protégés coute que coute) et Iruko. Ils survivaient grâce à Tsumata qui irrégulièrement trouvait un peu d'eau. Ils avaient abandonné l'idée même trouver des vivres. La seule chose comestible au Hueco Mundo c'était les hollows. Ils étaient épuisés à force d'être constamment sur leur garde. Ils combattaient trop souvent des ennemies de plus en plus fort. A ce rythme, rentrer dans Las Noches ne serait même un problème, ils seraient tous morts avant. Pourtant Byakuya se borna donner l'ordre de continuer à avancer.

Seul Byakuya et Renji arrivèrent aux portes de Las Noches. Un vraie miracle, vu que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient plus l'énergie de passer en bankai depuis un moment et que la puissance de leur shikai faiblissait à vu d'œil. Les derniers combats en fait, ils les avaient mené avec leur zanpukuto scellé. Ils continuaient à être victorieux face des adversaire plus puissant qu'eux.

Avant, quand Byakuya venait juste d'apprendre à respecter son vice-capitaine, Byakuya se souvint qu'il avait pensé que leurs zanpukutos pourraient très bien s'accorder pour se battre ensemble. Il avait eu raison. Au début de leur marche au Hueco Mundo, Renji et Byakuya combattaient séparé pour avoir une plus grande couverture du champ de bataille. Mais, leur énergie s'épuisant, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se battre ensemble pour préserver leurs ressources. Ils étaient juste plus efficaces à deux que chacun de leur côté. Et plus leur énergie diminuait, plus leurs techniques pour combiner leur attaques s'affinaient. Pour survivre ils avaient troqué la puissance contre l'efficacité. Ce qui avait fonctionné au-delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient normalement espérer.

Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour augmenter leur puissance, la seule solution était d'augmenter leur efficacité. Et là, il y avait peut-être un moyen. De toute manière ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à perdre.

- Renji, dit Byakuya, tu as déjà entendu parler de la cérémonie de l'Echange ?

- C'est pas le truc que font certains couples de shinigamis pour se prouver la pureté et l'éternité de leur engagement ? Jamais bien compris l'intérêt d'ailleurs puisqu'ils sont déjà mariés.

- Au départ ce n'était pas une cérémonie spécialement destinée aux couples. Elle a juste était redéfinis en tant que telle parce que franchement, mis a part des amoureux et peut-être quelques membres très proche d'une famille, personne n'a envie de se lier avec quelqu'un d'autre à un tel niveau. Mais au départ, c'était un moyen pour des guerriers d'augmenter leur capacités.

- Ah, ca fonctionnait mal alors ?

- Sur un champs de bataille, non. Les guerriers liés par l'Echange sont capables de se servir des réserves de reiatsu et du zanpukuto de l'autre. Avec une bonne stratégie, la portée des attaques est décuplée. C'est en dehors des champs de batailles que ca a causé pas mal de problème. L'Echange induit que les deux personnes liées puissent accéder au monde intérieur de l'autre. Un tel niveau d'intimité était rarement bien vécu, mais les guerriers le supportaient parce que c'était leur devoir de soldat. Et puis il y eu deux cas qui ont secoué la noblesse et le Gotei. Normalement, l'Echange est censé mettre les deux personnes liées sur un pied d'égalité totale. Déjà, pour que l'Echange fonctionne il faut que les deux personnes aient un niveau de puissance sensiblement équivalent. Et après l'Echange, les quelques différences sont normalement gommées puisque ce qui est à l'un est à l'autre, et l'un influence l'autre autant que l'autre influence l'un. Mais un jour, un shinigami lié à un chef de clan a réussi à imposer sa volonté sur l'autre. Il était à deux doigts de prendre le contrôle du clan quand les aînés ont compris son stratagème. Les nobles avaient toujours été les plus réticents à accepter l'Echange. Ils n'aimaient guère voir débarquer dans le clan des étrangers qui se retrouvaient automatiquement avec un rang équivalent aux nobles auxquels ils étaient liés. Ils se sont servir de cet incident pour faire interdire l'Echange à tous les nobles. Mais le Gotei lui, a classé l'incident comme une anomalie. Jusqu'à ce que quelques décades plus tard, la même chose se reproduisent avec un capitaine. Depuis, l'Echange pour des raisons guerrières a été interdit. Et les couples de shinigamis qui souhaitent se lier ainsi doivent avoir l'aval de leur capitaine et de Yamamoto. En fait, beaucoup de shinigamis furent soulagés de l'arrêt de l'Echange. La grande majorité des Echanges étaient décidés presque dès l'académie en ne s'intéressant qu'à la compatibilité des zanpakutos, sans se soucier des sentiments des principaux concernés. Des shinigamis qui ne se connaissaient pas se retrouvaient liés ainsi. L'Echange était loin d'être systématique, ceci dit, il ne concernait qu'une minorité de soldats. Mais ce qui aurait du être considéré comme un honneur était perçu comme une sanction.

- C'est tout le Seireitei, de transformer en un truc plutôt cool en calvaire. Mais bon, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez qu'on fasse un truc interdit, doublement dans votre cas, et qui, si on survit à notre situation actuelle risque de nous pourrir la vie, dans le meilleur des cas, plus certainement nous mener tout droit en prison ? Tout ca pour gagner un peu de puissance ?

- Je pensais plus à un gain d'efficacité que de puissance vu notre état, mais oui c'est l'idée.

- Ca consiste en quoi la cérémonie ? Faut réciter des serments compliqués ? Y a pas de kido au moins ?

- Non, il faut juste que nos zanpakutos transpercent le cœur de l'autre au même moment.

- Forme scellée ?

- Oui, c'est plus simple de maitriser la synchronisation en forme scellée.

Renji dégaina Zabimaru et fit face à son capitaine.

- Bon ba, à trois alors ?

- A trois, acquiesça Byakuya en dégainant Senbonzakura à son tour.

Les deux shinigamis comptèrent ensemble et plantèrent leur zanpakuto dans le cœur de l'autre au même moment. D'abord ils ne ressentir qu'une douleur intense avant d'être pris de vertige et de se retrouver aspirés dans leur monde intérieur. Qui n'était plus leur monde intérieur. Byuakuya et Renji se tenaient côte à côte dans un paysage fou. Les deux mondes intérieurs se superposaient en tourbillonnant.

- Si ca continue, je vais être malade dit Renji.

- Pas tout de suite, il fait qu'on retrouve nos zanpakutos.

- Je croyais que la cérémonie c'était juste planter une épée dans le cœur.

- Mais voyons, on est des shinigamais Renji. Ca ne peut marcher que si l'Echange se fait aussi dans nos mondes intérieurs.

- Il va falloir que je me batte contre Senbonzakura ?

- Non, il faut qu'il accepte de venir à toi. Appelle-le pendant que j'appelle Zabimaru. N'attaque surtout pas Senbonzakura. Il ne faut pas qu'il te perçoive comme une menace mais come un allié.

- Senbonzakura ! Senbonzakura !

- Zabimaru, cria Byakyua, Zabimaru.

Les zanpakutos apparurent. Ils firent mine de se diriger vers leur propriétaire respectif. Mais Byakuya, d'un Shunpo vient se planter devant Zabimaru.

- Zabimaru, dit-il doucement, les bras écartés et les mains ouvertes.

Zabimura se rapprocha de Byakuya. Soudain le serpent planta ses crocs dans le poignet de Byakuya, et le singe le griffa au vissage. Byakuya ne réagit pas. Zabimaru voulut recommencer, mais cette fois-ci Byakuya attrapa le serpent d'une main et la patte du singe de l'autre. Il ne serra pas sa prise. Au contraire il ouvrit doucement ses mains et les offrit de nouveau à Zabimaru. Zabimaru se planta alors dans le sol sous sa forme de Shikai. Byakyua compris qu'il fallait qu'il prenne l'épée en main.

A peine l'avait-il touché, qu'il fut parcouru par une décharge électrique très douloureuse. Mais Byakuya affermit sa prise et tira sur l'épée. Elle n'était plus dans le sol mais ce n'était pas fini. La décharge s'intensifia. Byakuya réussi cependant à lancer un coup d'épée et Zabimaru se détendit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand Renji la magnait. Enfin la douleur cessa. Zabimaru reprit sa forme de chimère et toisa Byakuya.

- Tu es stupide Byakuya, dit Zabimaru. Tu aurais du penser à l'Echange plus tôt. Vous auriez du le faire quand vos compagnons étaient encore là. Ils auraient pu vous protéger pendant la cérémonie. Et après vous auriez pu mieux les protéger à votre tour. Stupide !

Byakuya acquiesça. Et Zabimaru s'assit tranquillement aux pieds de Byakuya.

Renji, avait de son côté vécu une expérience similaire. Sauf que Senbonzakura, lui, avait voulu l'étrangler. Renji l'avait laissé faire avant d'écarter les mains du zanpukuto. Pour mieux les replacer tout de suite après sur sa gorge. Senbonzakura pris alors lui aussi sa forme shikai. Il ne restait que la garde au pied de Renji pendant que les pétales virevoltaient autour de lui. Renji se saisit de la garde et comme Byakuya, subit une décharge intense. Renji ne lâcha pas la garde et la décharge s'intensifia quand les pétales vinrent s'agglutiner sur le bras de Renji. Il réussi à faire bouger la garde pour diriger les pétales droit devant lui. La douleur cessa et Senbonzakura repris sa forme humaine.

- Tu es pathétique Renji. La prochaine fois qu'on te propose de sauter au cœur d'un brasier, prend le temps de réfléchir deux secondes à ce que tu fais. Tu seras surpris de voir à quel point la réflexion est utile.

Renji opina et Senbonzakura s'assis sur un rocher à coté de Renji.

Renji et Byakuya se regardèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Leurs mondes intérieurs avaient fusionné ! Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'émerveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, grogna Zabimaru.

- Doit-on vous rappeler que vos corps sont inconscients dans un territoire particulièrement hostile, cingla Senbonzakura.

Byakuya et Renji comprirent le message et ré-émergèrent dans leur corps.

- La vache, dit Renji. Vous m'aviez pas dit que nos mondes intérieurs n'allaient faire qu'un.

- Parce que, ca ne se passe pas comme ça normalement. Les textes parlent de shinigamis qui peuvent rentrer dans le monde de l'autre. Jamais je n'ai vu mentionné une fusion des deux mondes.

- Ah. Vous croyez qu'on a foiré quelque chose, capitaine. Pourtant je me sens super en forme là.

- Peut-être que ca a trop bien fonctionné, suggéra Byakuya. Toi aussi tu as l'impression de pouvoir repasser en bankai ?

- Ouais

- Ca devrait pas être normal non plus. On est tous les deux épuisés. Même si on additionne nos reiatsu, on devrait à peine avoir assez de réserve pour passer en Shikai.

- Mais on était pas censé gagner un peu de puissance en plus ?

- Les textes insistent surtout sur un gain substantiel d'efficacité et parlent d'un accroissement de puissance plus marginale.

- Ceux qui ont écrit ces textes ont du mentir alors.

- Renji, je te parle pas de chroniques historiques ou de manifestes politiques. Les textes en question sont les rapports militaires du Gotei.

- Ouais bon, ce que je vois là, c'est que nos chances de retourner à la Soul Society viennent d'augmenter. Pour les anomalies et le prix à payer on verra plus tard.

Byakyua soupira. Renji avait raison et de toute manière ce n'est pas au Hueco Mundo qu'il trouverait des réponses. Mais ces anomalies, comme disait Renji, Byakuya trouvait qu'elles s'accumulaient un peu trop ces derniers temps.

- Je propose un passage en force, dit Renji. On va droit sur la porte et on l'explose. Et après on fonce vers une balise. Je suppose que le capitaine Kurotsuchi a du en laisser une dans le laboratoire de Szayel.

- Y a des chances, oui. On devrait se diriger discrètement vers la porte ouest. Les hollows semblent moins forts là-bas. On profite qu'ils soient tous occupés à s'entretuer et on charge, effectivement. De toute manière on ne pourra pas ouvrir la porte sans se faire remarquer. Autant jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

Une fois devant la porte ouest, Renji passa en bankai et Byakuya en shikai. Ils grimpèrent sur Zabimaru, puis Byakuya mis Zabimaru en mouvement avec toute la vitesse dont il était capable. Le serpent se dirigea d'abord droit sur les hollows avant de bifurquer pour les contourner. Une fois dépassés, Renji couvrit leur arrières grâce à Senbonzakura. Il n'y avait aucune finesse dans la façon dont Renji lançait les pétales sur les hollows, mais en l'occurrence comme le but était de faire forte impression pour prolonger l'effet de surprise, c'était parfait.

- Cramponne-toi Renji, dit Byakuya. Hikōtsu Taihō !

Sans ralentir, Zabimaru tira son boulet rouge qui vint se fracasser sur la porte, qui explosa instantanément. Byakuya donna une nouvelle accélération à Zabimaru.

Les hollows, médusés, mirent quelques temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Shinigamis ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

A ce mot, les hollows décidèrent de remettre leur combat à plus tard et de se lancer à la poursuite de leurs ennemies jurés.

Agrippé à Zabimaru, Renji sentait les hollows se rapprocher.

- Est-ce que tu peux aller plus vite, Byakuya ?

- Je vais essayer quelque chose. Accroches-toi.

Byakuya ramena Zabimuru autour de lui et le relança en même temps qu'il se servait d'un shunpo. L'atterrissage fut brutale, surtout pour Renji qui fut éjecté. Et Zabimaru gronda devant un tel traitement.

- Pas très concluant, constata Renji avant de regrimper sur Zabimaru.

- Juste un léger manque d'entraînement, tempéra Byakuya.

Ils se remirent en route alors que leur parvenait le bruit de sonidos. Mais ils arrivèrent au laboratoire de Szayel avec une bonne longueur d'avance sur leurs poursuivants. Le laboratoire était bien trop éventré pour s'y enfermer. Aussi Byakuya se servit du kido pour créer des boucliers.

- Renji, tu trouves quelque chose ?

- Deux secondes… Ah, je la vois. J'espère que c'est bien une balise émettrice standard.

La balise clignotait, signifiant qu'elle était bien en état de marche. Renji enclencha le bouton d'urgence.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Byakuya toujours occupé à maintenir ses sorts.

- Deux secondes !

La balise se mis en mouvement et se porta à la hauteur du visage de Renji. Un flash éblouit ce dernier. Quelques seconde plus tard, un écran du laboratoire se mettait en route. Un officier de la 12ème division apparu à l'image.

- Vice-capitaine Abarai, c'est bien vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je suis avec le capitaine Kuchiki. On a sérieusement besoin d'aide. Il faut nous ramener de suite à la Soul Society.

- Le capitaine Kurotsuchi n'est pas là. On a envoyé un papillon pour le prévenir dès que votre photo a été identifiée. Il ne devrait pas tarder mais ca va prendre un peu de temps pour ouvrir un passage.

- C'est combien un peu de temps ?

- Entre une demi-heure et une heure.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Vous allez nous sortir d'ici en 15 minutes maxi.

- Mais …

- Ecoutes-moi bien bonhomme. On a traversé le Hueco Mundo à pied, sans vivre, sans eau, en se battant constamment. Tous nos hommes sont morts, et ça c'était avant qu'on se lance dans attaque suicide pour atteindre ce putain de laboratoire. On a survécu jusque là, c'est pas pour crever maintenant parce que vous mettez une plombe à vous bouger le cul. Clair ?

- Oui mais…. Très bien on va faire vite. On vous tient au courant.

L'écran s'éteignit.

- Un quart d'heure ? Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on tienne 20 minutes / une demi-heures ça, commenta Byakuya.

- C'est…euh… faisable…

Byakuya et Reni regardèrent les premiers hollows arriver. Ils étaient trois. C'était des Vasto Lorde.

-… ou pas…

- On doit pouvoir en avoir un par surprise mais après…. Si je me concentre sur le kido et que j'ai le temps de dire les incantations, je dois pouvoir les occuper un petit moment. Est-ce que…

- Je te couvre avec les deux zanpakutos et si j'ai l'occasion je frappe, dit Renji.

Ce fut les 23 minutes et 18 secondes (le temps que mis finalement la 12ème division à ouvrir le passage) les plus longues de leur vie. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour se précipiter dans le passage et ils coururent à perdre haleine, jusqu'au moment où ils atterrirent la tête la première dans les locaux de la 12ème division.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de constater que presque tous les officiers du Gotei s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à leur retour : ils perdirent aussitôt connaissance.

Unohana demanda qu'on la laisse passer. Elle établit rapidement un diagnostique.

- Fractures multiples, hémorragies internes, organes vitaux touchés. Déshydratation, malnutrition, niveau de reiatsu dangereusement bas.

- Ils vont mourir ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kira.

Unohana ne répondit pas. Elle sortit son zanpakuto. Renji et Byakyua furent transporté à la quatrième division dans le ventre de Minazuki.

Renji et Byakuya passèrent plusieurs jours inconscients. Les membres de la sixième division venaient régulièrement aux nouvelles, mais on leur répondait invariablement que leur état n'évoluait pas. Lorsqu'enfin on leur annonça que leur capitaine et leur vice-capitaine avaient ouvert les yeux (détail étrange, à seulement quelques minutes d'intervalles), leur crie de joie s'entendit dans tout le Seireitei.

Il fallu encore attendre 10 jours pour que les deux hommes puissent quitter la 4ème division. Ils étaient encore en convalescence mais ils pouvaient reprendre certaines de leurs fonctions. C'est-à-dire qu'ils pouvaient commencer à traiter quelques heures par jour la montagne de paperasse qui s'était accumulée.

Renji et Byakuya apprirent que leur absence avait duré trois mois. A défaut de monter une opération de sauvetage dont le Gotei ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe, Yamamoto avait ordonné que seules des mesures temporaires soient prises pour pallier à leur absence. Le commandant avait décrété avoir confiance dans les capacités du capitaine Kuchiki et de ses hommes : ils arriveraient à revenir.

Deux jours après leur sortie de l'hôpital, Yamamoto les convoqua afin qu'ils lui fassent un rapport préliminaire de vive voix. Il avait aussi prié tous les capitaines et les vice-capitaines d'assister à cette réunion. La mesure était inhabituelle, mais la disparition du capitaine Kuchiki et ses hommes avait causé une vive émotions aussi bien au Seireitei que dans les districts. Il préférait que ses officiers supérieurs aient des informations de première main à relier à leur troupes et couper ainsi cour aux rumeurs les plus folles qui enflaient déjà.

La réunion commença par une remarque ironique de Yamaoto.

- Captiane Kuchiki, je constate que vous ne portez pas votre haori. Je suppose que vous l'avez encore perdu.

Renji se rembrunit. Ils avaient survécu à un séjour en enfer et ce vieux crouton leur prenait la tête avec un détail insignifiant ? Mais Byakuya se contenta de répondre calmement.

- Oui, il été perdu, tout comme le Kenseikan et l'écharpe.

A ces mots toutes les personnes présentes scrutèrent Byakyua. Effectivement, Kuchiki ne portait pas son instrument de torture pour cheveux, ni son foulard ridiculement onéreux. L'épreuve avait du être rude pour que Kuchiki, le noble toujours affublé des accessoires témoignant de son rang, se présente ainsi devant le commandant.

Yamamoto ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire et invita les deux hommes à entamer leur récit.

Dans un premier temps, Byakuya et Renji donnèrent un compte rendu fidèle de leur périple. Quand ils relatèrent la disparition de Natsuri, l'assemblée se manifesta bruyamment. Personne ne voulait croire qu'un tel événement puisse arriver. Byakuya et Renji attendirent simplement que tout le monde se calme pour continuer leur rapport et le silence régna jusqu'a la fin de leur récit.

Ils avaient bien sur omis de mentionner qu'ils avaient pratiqué la cérémonie de l'Echange. Il faudrait bien qu'ils le disent à un moment donné, mais pas tout de suite. Avant la curée que cette annonce ne manquerait pas d'occasionner, Byakuya et Renji voulaient explorer tranquillement le lien qui les unissait désormais et Byakuya tenait aussi à faire des recherches approfondies dans les archives du clan.

- Bien, dit Yamamoto pour conclure la séance. J'attends bien sur votre rapport écrit mais je tient déjà à vous féliciter pour la bravoure et la valeur dont vous avez fait preuve. Je sais que la mort de vos hommes vous accable mais je peux affirmer en toute honnêteté que vous avez gérer de façon remarquable une situation impossible. Vous pouvez disposer et veillez à bien reprendre vos forces. La Soul Society a plus que jamais besoin d'hommes comme vous.

- Commandant, demanda Byakuya, avant que nous nous retirions, pourriez-vous nous indiquer brièvement ce qui s'est passé à Inuzuri après notre disparition ?

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, capitaine. Je ne veux pas vous épuiser plus aujourd'hui . Mais dès demain je vous ferais parvenir des rapports sur la condition actuelle des districts.

- Bien commandant.

A la sortie de la salle, les amis de Renji se précipitèrent vers lui. Ils voulait tous lui poser des questions et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Byakuya de son côté fut accosté par Ukitake et Kyoraku qui tenaient à lui témoigner leur sollicitude et par Kurotsuchi, qui lui, voulait en savoir plus, beaucoup plus sur la transformation de Natsuri, sur les vasto lorde, sur l'état général du Hueco Mundo.

Unohana rappela tout le monde à l'ordre et les officiers laissèrent partir Byakuya et Renji.

A la sortie du bâtiment, Rukia les attendait. Le frère et la sœur étaient attendus au manoir Kuchiki pour une petite réception. Les membres du clan avaient besoin d'être rassurés de l'état de santé de leur chef.

- Renji, dit Byakuya, veux-tu nous accompagner ? Tu es invité à la réception si tu le souhaites, ou bien peut-être préféras-tu profiter de la tranquillité de nos jardins. Mais j'aimerais que nous discutions de l'organisation de nos obligations dans les prochains jours, une fois la réception terminée.

- Pas de problème Bya…

Renji se reprit.

- Je suis honoré de votre invitation capitaine.

Mis à part Rukia personne n'était assez près d'eux pour remarquer la réplique bien trop familière de Renji. Mais Rukia connaissait Renji. Il n'était pas du genre à être formel, cependant trois mois plus tôt il n'aurait jamais osé s'adresser de la sorte à son capitaine. Et surtout trois mois plus tôt, Byakuya aurait rappelé immédiatement Renji à l'ordre devant tant de familiarité. Là, Byakuya n'avait eu aucune réaction.

Les visites à l'hôpital avaient été très réglementées. Unohana était toujours là pour veiller que les visites ne s'éternisent pas et qu'aucun sujet sérieux ne soit abordé. Mais Rukia avait néanmoins senti un changement dans les rapports entre son frère et son ami. Elle avait d'abord pensé que l'épreuve qu'ils avaient traversé les avait naturellement rapprochés. Mais plus elle les observait, plus elle sentait que ce n'était pas que ça. Un mystère entourait désormais Renji et Byakuya.

- Rukia, tu dois savoir ce qui c'est passé à Inuzuri, demanda Renji aussi bien pour détourner son attention que parce que le manque de réponses commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter. Je comprends qu'on n'ait pas voulu nous en parler à l'hôpital, mais depuis deux jours qu'on est sorti, tout le monde s'applique soigneusement à nous cacher la vérité.

- Pas maintenant, Renji. Si vous voulez je vous en parlerais ce soir, mais pas maintenant.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda Byakuya.

- Oui, souffla Rukia. S'il vous plait, attendez ce soir.

La réception fut ennuyeuse mais courte et instructive. Si Byakuya voulait discuter avec Renji, c'était surtout pour mette au point un subterfuge pour que Renji emménage quelque jours au manoir. Byakuya avait testé le terrain pendant la réception, et a priori ça ne soulèverait aucune question si pendant quelque temps et pour cause de convalescence, Byakuya faisait preuve d'une attitude inédite envers son vice-capitaine. Ce problème régler, Byakuya et Renji trompèrent leur impatience avant l'arrivée de Rukia en faisant quelques exercices de méditation conjointe.

Rukia arriva avec plusieurs rapports dans une main et un tas de journaux dans l'autre. Elle tremblait.

- Voilà comment le Seireitei a présenté ce qui s'est passé dans les districts, dit-elle en leur tendant les journaux. Et voila ce qui s'est réellement passé, continua-t-elle en leur tendant les rapports. Mais pour résumer, ils ont… ils ont ravagé Inuzuri.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Renji.

- Ils ont envoyé les troupes. Ils ne reste que des ruines. Bien sur d'autres districts se sont soulevés et ils ont fait la même chose. 5 autres districts ont été oblitérés.

- Mais, et la population !

- L'exode vers les districts encore intacts les plus proches pour les survivant. Les pertes civiles se chiffre en milliers et la rébellion n'est même pas étouffée !

- Et aucun shinigamis n'a protesté ? Les capitaines ont laissé faire !

- Ils se sont servis de votre disparition pour convaincre les troupes Renji ! Beaucoup ont regretté après, quand ils ont constater l'ampleur du carnage. Mais c'était trop tard.

Renji fut pris de vertige. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Byakuya qui prenait de plein fouet le désespoir de Renji en plus du sien par l'intermédiaire de leur monde intérieur, se rapprocha de son vice-capitaine. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Respire Renji, dit-il lui aussi essoufflé, pendant qu'il faisait naître une brise apaisante et rafraîchissante dans leur monde intérieur.

Renji reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

- Merci Byakyua, dit-il simplement.

Rukia observait la scène avec curiosité. Puis elle se mit à rougir furieusement lorsqu'une idée totalement incongrue lui traversa l'esprit.

- Est-ce que…., enfin je veux dire, vous… vous êtes … ensembles ? osa-t-elle demander.

- Ensemble ? répéta Byakuya d'abord sans comprendre.

Il fixa Rukia d'un regard impassible.

- Je m'excuses grand frère. Ma question était complètement inconvenante. Je…

- Ne t'en fais pas Rukia, dit Byakuya. Ta conclusion est erronée mais pas injustifiée. Après tout nous sommes désormais liés Renji et moi plus étroitement que n'importe quel couple du Seireitei.

Rukia regarda son frère et Renji avec des yeux ronds.

- Que sais-tu de la cérémonie de l'Echange ? lui demanda son frère.

Comme Rukia ne répondait rien, Byakuya se lança une nouvelle fois dans les explications.

- Grand frère, dit finalement Rukia après avoir essayé de digérer l'information, si j'ai bien compris, l'Echange rend égaux deux shinigamis.

- Oui, entre autre. C'est une conséquence du lien qui se crée.

- Est-ce que ca veut dire que Renji est donc maintenant capitaine et chef de clan au même titre que vous ?

- Voyons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'esclaffa Renji.

- Et bien en fait Rukia a raison, en quelque sorte, dit Byakuya

- QUOI ?

- Bien sur, tu ne peux rien ordonner directement au clan, ni à la division. Mais toutes les décisions que je prend pour moi-même et les actes qui en résultent, peuvent avoir des répercussions pour toi. Il est donc normal, en tant que mon égal, que tu es ton mot à dire. Et comme vu mon rang je dois prendre des décisions qui concernent aussi le clan et la division et bien, indirectement, tu peux influer sur la façon dont je gère les deux. Bien sur l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Je peux aussi influer sur la façon dont tu mène ta vie. C'est essentiellement pour ça qu'on va être obligé de parler de notre situation au clan et à Yamamoto.

- Ils vont nous exécuter, dit Renji accablé.

- Si on leur annonce tout de suite, ce n'est pas impossible. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on fasse des recherches. Il faut qu'on trouve des arguments, des précédents pour rendre l'Echange plus acceptable. Je n'ai pas d'héritier, le Gotei est déjà en manque de capitaine. Si on leur présente des raisons d'accepter l'Echange, ils écouteront peut-être.

- On s'y met quand ?

- Dès demain.

- Et pour la situation des districts, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Byakuya. La première chose à faire, c'est de les empêcher de se servir de nous pour manipuler les troupes et la population.

- On a du boulot en perspective.

- Je serais heureuse de vous apporter mon aide, dit Rukia.

- Merci Rukia, on va certainement en avoir besoin. Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué sur les membres du clan pendant mon absence ?

Cette nuit là, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Rukia leur raconta tout ce qu'elle pouvait et ils mirent au point un semblant de plan de bataille.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent très vite. Yamamoto avait tenu sa promesse, et il leur avait fait parvenir les rapports sur les districts. Des rapports subtilement expurgés en comparaison des rapports que leur avait donné Rukia. Byakuya et Renji n'avaient pas pu échapper à une tournée dans les districts. Déjà parce qu'ils ne pouvait pas refuser sans se montrer ouvertement hostile au Seireitei. Ensuite, parce que s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de régler le conflit, il fallait qu'ils reprennent contact avec la population.

Ce voyage fut particulièrement difficile pour Renji. Qu'il croise des regards accusateurs ou des regard remplis d'espoir et d'admiration, il avait constamment le cœur au bord des lèvres. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait et sa loyauté au Seireitei vacillait dangereusement. La seule chose qu'il le retenait de déserter sur le champ c'était qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour les meneurs des émeutiers. Il n'oubliait pas, qu'eux aussi, avaient été prêts à sacrifier des vies innocentes.

Ca, et le lien qui l'unissait à Byakuya. Sur ce plan là, ils faisait facilement des progrès sur le contrôle et les possibilités que leur offrait l'Echange. Et ils s'accommodaient pas trop mal de leur nouvelle proximité. Il y avait des moments délicats et déroutants mais rien de vraiment insupportable.

Par contre c'était beaucoup plus lent pour la recherche d'une justification acceptable. Byakuya avait ressorti tous les dossiers sur les cas d'Echange qui avaient existé et qui concernaient des nobles. Il avait ressorti les décrets d'interdiction. Plus largement, il s'était plongé dans le arcanes légales de la Soul Society. Et c'était un véritable labyrinthe. Le chambre 46 était censée être l'autorité judiciaire absolue mais les nobles et le Gotei avaient réussi au fil du temps à se préserver une indépendance pour pouvoir régler certains problèmes en interne, ce qui créait un ensemble de lois parfois contradictoire et bancale.

Conséquence inattendue, plus il mettait les à jours les principes fondateurs de leur dimension, plus Byakuya avait envie de mettre à terre le pouvoir en place. Le Seireitei avait quand même réussi l'exploit de pervertir la nature de la Soul Society à force d'immobilisme. Et les nobles n'étaient pas les moins fautifs. Byakuya avait été particulièrement déçu quand il avait mis à jour certains comportements des membres de son clan lors de la destruction des 6 districts.

Mais c'est en faisant des recherches sur la particularité de leur Echange (la fusion de leur monde intérieure) et les autres anomalies qu'il avait constaté, qu'il fit la découverte la plus troublante et la plus stupéfiante. Il s'était plongé dans les vieux contes de la Soul Society, ceux qui remontaient à plusieurs millénaires. Il trouva au cœur des archives du clan Kuchiki, les origines de ces contes. Des chroniques et des récits de l'époque où ces histoires étaient encore l'Histoire. Ce qu'il découvrit changea irrémédiablement l'ampleur de ses plans. Il allait falloir y associer des capitaines et les autres clans.

Ils cherchaient avec Renji comment les approcher et les convaincre sans apparaître comme des nouveaux traitres après la blessure profonde qu'avait laissé Aizen. Mais quatre mois après leur retour, près d'un an après la fin de la guerre, les événements se précipitèrent et ce fut un groupe un peu particulier qui vint à eux.

C'est la décision de promouvoir Renji au rang de capitaine qui mis le feu au poudre. Yamamoto, sur de son effet, avait décidé d'organiser l'événement sous forme de jolie surprise et de récompense pour un héros de guerre, et n'avait pas jugé utile de prévenir Byakuya. Il avait une nouvelle fois convoqué tous les capitaines et les vice-capitaines.

- Après des temps difficile, commença le commandant, c'est avec plaisir que je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour officialiser une nouvelle qui réjouiras tout le monde. Capitaine Komamura, s'il vous plait.

Le capitane s'avance d'un pas et déclara :

- Je recommande le vice-captaine Abarai pour le poste de capitaine de la 5ème division.

Renji et Byakuya blêmirent pendant Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Unohana, Ukitake et Kyoraku s'avançaient tout à tour pour faire la même déclaration.

- J'approuve, dit ensuite Soifon.

- J'approuve, dit Mayuri.

Le coup de grâce fut porté par le commandant lui-même.

- J'approuve, dit-il à son tour. Capitaine Abarai veuillez vous avancer.

Renji était cloué sur place. Byakyua avait fermé les yeux et organisait à toute vitesse une argumentation qui limiterait les dégâts.

- Capitaine Abarai, appela une nouvelle fois Yamamoto.

- Je refuse, dit enfin Renji.

- Pardon ? demanda Yamamoto.

- Je refuse.

- Et je tiens à signaler que je n'approuve pas non plus cette nomination, intervint Byakuya.

- Expliquez-vous immédiatement capitaine Kuchiki.

- Mon vice-capitaine et moi allons plutôt vous faire une démonstration, ce sera beaucoup plus parlant. Ne vous alarmez-pas mais nous allons devoir sortir nos zanpakutos et passer en shikai.

A ces mots une partie des capitaine dégainèrent leur épée.

- Je vous promet que nous n'allons attaquer personne, dit Byakuya. Mais si ca peut vous rassurez d'avoir vos zanpakutos prêts à agir, faites donc.

Renji et Byakyua dégainèrent à leur tour et libèrent leurs zanpakutos. A peine en shikai, les pétales de Senbonzakura vinrent s'agglutiner autour du bras de Renji tandis que Byakyua lui passait la garde et que Renji lui tendait Zabimaru. Byakuya commença la démonstration en maniant Zabimaru comme l'aurait fait Renji. Renji enchaîna en créant un cercle de pétales au niveau de leur pied avant de les faire serpenter entre leur jambes. Puis, Byakuya rengaina Zabimaru et Renji rengaina Senbonzakura.

Unahona, Ukitake, Kyoraku et bien sur le commandant avaient compris de suite de quoi il retournait.

- Bougres d'imbéciles, triples idiots insensés, tonna le commandant, qu'avez-vous osé faire ! Depuis quand !

- Quand nous sommes arrivés devant les murs de Las Noches, répondit Byakuya. Nous étions tellement épuisés que nous ne pouvions même plus nous battre en shikai. Et à chaque porte se tenaient des hordes d'ajuchas et de de vasto lorde. Lors de nos nombreux combats précédents, nous avions pris l'habitude avec Renji de nous battre ensemble pour ménager nos forces. De miser sur l'efficacité de nos capacités combinées plutôt que sur notre puissance. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à la cérémonie de l'Echange.

- La quoi ? demandèrent plusieurs voix

- On n'avait aucun moyen d'augmenter notre puissance, continua Byakyua. Par contre, l'Echange pouvait nous permettre d'augmenter notre efficacité. Me direz-vous que j'ai eu tort commandant ? Me direz-vous qu'en tant que soldat, en tant qu'officier, je ne devais pas saisir la dernière chance de sauver le seul homme qui restait sous mes ordres ?

La voix de Byakuya gagnait en intensité et en volume au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Et en tant que capitaine du Gotei, dévoué au Seireitei et à la Soul Society, me direz-vous qu'il était criminel de vouloir saisir la seule chance de revenir à la Soul Society ? Alors que je connaissais la situation délicate du Gotei et de la Soul Society ! Trois capitaines en moins, des officiers blessés, des troubles dans les districts, et une situation au Hueco Mundo qui annonce de nouveaux affrontements difficiles avec les hollows ! Me direz-vous qu'il n'était pas de mon devoir, qu'il n'était pas de mon obligation de rentrer coûte que coûte pour ne pas priver le Gotei d'un quatrième capitaine et d'un vice-capitane au moment où la Soul Society a le plus besoin de toutes les forces disponibles du Gotei !

- Si vos attentions était si noble que ça, pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

- Commandant, pouvez-vous honnêtement m'affirmez que si peu de temps après la trahison d'Aizen, vous-même et la chambre 46 auraient pu entendre nos arguments ?

- Insinuez-vous que je n'ai plus tout mon jugement, capitaine Kuchiki !

- Je dit simplement que j'ai préféré, vu la situation, ne pas prendre le risque de priver trop hâtivement le Gotei d'un de ses capitaines et d'un de ses vice-capitaines.

- Ainsi, vous n'avez pas confiance en votre commandant, capitaine Kuchiki. Vous me décevez grandement. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Qu'on arrête le capitaine Kuchiki et le vice capitaine Abarai. Menez-les au cachot pour la nuit. Ils seront jugés demain par la chambre 46.

- Attendez, contrat Byakuya. Selon quel modalité va nous juger la chambre 46 ?

- Ou voulez-vous en venir ? Selon les termes habituelles je suppose.

- Je refuse ces termes. J'invoque pour Abarai Renji et pour moi-même, la situation d'exception. Chapitre 7 alinéa 12.4 : « En temps de crise menaçant les fondements de la Soul Society, les actes criminelles commis par un shinigami sur un champs de bataille ne pourront être jugé comme en temps de paix. ». De plus je réclame l'application du jugement d'exception. Chapitre 7, alinéa 12.10 « La chambre 46 est infiniment sage, mais seuls les soldats connaissant vraiment la guerre. Si un capitaine doit répondre de ses actes, il devra être juger par la chambre 46 et ses pairs. Ajout 233, les pairs mentionnées dans le chapitre 7, alinéa 12.10 ne désignent pas que les capitanes mais bien l'ensemble des shinigamis ».

- Qu'avez-vous manigancer, Capitaine Kuchiki ? Vous prétendez avoir agi pour le bien de la Soul Society et voila maintenant que vous voulez transformer le Gotei et le Seireitei en cirque géant ?

- Si vous permettez, commandant, je crois qu'il y a une autre solution, intervint Ukitake. Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'amener un code, s'il vous plait.

Un garde exécuta la requête en quelques minutes. Ukitake se mit à feuilleter le code.

- Oui, voilà c'est là. « En temps de guerre, le Gotei 13 peut être amener à juger des crimes exceptionnels au plus vite pour ne pas pénaliser les ressources dont il a besoin pour l'effort de guerre. Le Gotei 13 à alors le pouvoir d'organiser un tribunal de guerre composé des capitaines et des vices capitaines et fonctionnant comme suit : les vices capitaines recevrons une boule blanche et une boule noire. Les capitaines recevront deux boules blanches et deux boules noires. Le commandant recevra trois boules noires. Le jugement des capitaines comptera donc double et le jugement du commandant comptera triple. Chacun ira placer en vote secret, son jugement dans une urne : boule blanche pour la culpabilité de l'accusé, boule noir pour l'innocence. » Nous sommes encore mobilisés à cause des émeutes des districts. Nous sommes donc bien en temps de guerre. Accepteriez ce jugement, Capitaine Kuchiki, Vice-capitaine Abarai ?

- Oui, si la condition d'urgence est respecté. Il faut que le jugement ait lieu maintenant.

- Commandant, cela vous parait-il une solution acceptable ?

Le commandant fixa Kuchiki et Abarai. Qu'était-il vraiment arrivé à ces deux hommes ? Il n'envisageait pas qu'ils soient des traitres, mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas admit l'Echange tout de suite ? Pourquoi agissaient-ils comme des conspirateurs ?

- Très bien, dit le commandant, le tribunal de guerre conviendra. Capitaines, vice-capitaines, vous allez être amenés à juger deux des vôtres. Oubliez vos sympathies ou vous inimités envers le capitaine Kuchiki et le vice-capitaine Abarai. Ils sont coupables d'avoir employé une technique interdite : l'Echange. Et la pratique de cette technique est considéré comme un acte de trahison. L'accusation portée à l'encontre de ces deux hommes est très sérieuse. Nous devons juger si le capitaine Kuchiki et le vice-capitaine Abarai sont des traitres.

- Ne devrions-nous pas tenir deux jugements ? demanda Hitsugyaya. Selon les dires du capitaine Kuchiki, c'est lui qui a décidé d'enfreindre la loi, pas le vice-capitaine Abarai. Sa responsabilité me semble différente.

- Le vice capitaine et le capitaine sont liés par l'Echange. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de les juger ensemble, répondit Unohana.

- Oui mais alors justement, c'est quoi cet Echange et pourquoi c'est interdit ? C'est pas une cérémonie de mariage normalement ?

Ukitake expliqua succinctement ce qu'était l'Echange, donna quelques exemples de soldats qu'il avait connu qui avaient été liés par l'Echange, pourquoi Renji avait eu raison de refuser le poste de capitaine dans sa situation (il était déjà le deuxième capitaine officieux de la sixième division. C'était une situation déjà bien assez compliqué sans y rajouter la charge de capitaine d'une autre division), et donna un historique des raisons qui l'avaient fait interdire.

- Donc, le capitaine Kuchiki a enfreint doublement la loi, souligna le capitaine Komamura.

- Oui, admit Byakyua. Mais la loi des nobles ne concernent pas le Gotei. Ce sera au clan Kuchiki de porter son propre jugement en ce qui concerne l'interdiction faite aux nobles de pratiquer L'Echange.

- Pas à la chambre 46 ?

- Non, cette interdiction spécifique aux nobles n'a pas été émise par la chambre mais par les conseils de clans.

- Capitaine Unohana, capitaine Kyoraku, capitaine Ukitake, vous avez été témoins des possibilités de l'Echange, contrairement à nous, dit Hitsuguya. Partagez-vous le sentiment du capitaine Byakyua que c'était leur unique chance de s'en sortir ?

- Je ne peux juger si leur situation était si désespérée que ça quand ils ont pris leur décision, répondit Unohana. Mais je peux affirmer, vu l'état dans lequel ils sont revenus, que sans l'Echange ils n'auraient pas survécu aux blessures qui leur ont été infligées. L'Echange est la raison de leur guérison miraculeuse.

- D'autres questions ? demanda Yamamoto.

Pendant quatre heures, Renji et Byakuya répondirent aux questions des capitaines et vice-capitaines. Toutes les péripéties de leur périple au Hueco Mundo furent examinées. Ils durent expliquer en détail comment fonctionnait leur lien. Ils ne cachèrent rien, pas même les anomalies comme la plus grande augmentation de puissance que prévu et la fusion de leur monde intérieur.

Quand les questions s'épuisèrent enfin, le commandant demanda si Byakyua ou Renji voulait ajouter quelque chose.

- Nous n'avons jamais trahi la Soul Society, dit simplement Renji.

- Les débats sont clos, dit le commandant. Passons au jugement.

Tour à tour les vice capitaines et les capitaines s'avancèrent devant l'urne et placèrent leur boule. Une fois la procédure terminer, le commandant se saisit de l'urne et renversa le contenu à même le sol. Il n'y avait que cinq boules blanches. Le noir l'emportait largement.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, Vice-Capitaine Abarai, vous êtes déclaré innocents des crimes dont vous étiez accusés, déclara le commandant. Le Gotei 13 ainsi que la chambre 46 ne prendront aucune sanction contre vous.

Yamamoto fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Il vous reste cependant à subir le jugement de votre clan. Si le clan Kuchiki vous déclare coupable, le Gotei 13 et la chambre 46 ne pourront en aucun cas aller à l'encontre de ce jugement et des sanctions que le clan déciderait d'appliquer. Vous pouvez disposez.

Byakuya et Renji s'inclinèrent et partir d'un pas digne. Une fois dehors, Byakuya entraîna à toute vitesse Renji vers le manoir.

- Dépêchons-nous Renji. Il faut que nous convoquions d'urgence le conseil des aînés. Il ne faut pas qu'ils aient vent de L'Echange avant que nous leur parlions.

Le conseil des ainées fut réuni en quelques heures. On l'appelait conseil des aînés, mais en fait, les membres n'étais pas forcément si vieux que ça. Il était composé des représentants de chaque branche du clan ainsi que des représentants des familles nobles mineurs ayant prêté allégeance au clan Kuchiki. Pour gérer la plupart des affaires courantes, Byakuya n'avait généralement besoin que de convoqué le conseil restreint (les représentants du clan). Une convocation, en urgence qui plus est, du conseil au complet attisait donc la curiosité des aînés.

Ils furent encore plus curieux quand ils virent arriver Byakuya en compagnie de Renji. La réactions des aînés indiqua à Byakuya qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans les murs de la première division. Parfait.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle du conseil, Byakuya vérifia d'une main tremblante que son Kenseikan et son écharpe étaient bien en place. Il avait paru normal à tout le monde que Byakyua commande la récréation de ces deux attributs. Mais depuis qu'il les portait à nouveau, il avait souvent l'impression que le kenseikan écrasait sa tête de son poids et que l'écharpe l'étouffait. Après tout, il ne les avait fait refaire que dans l'optique du moment qui était enfin arrivé.

- Honorable aînés, le vice-capitaine Abarai Renji assistera à cette cession extraordinaire du conseil, commença Byakyua. La raison en sera clair d'ici quelques minutes.

Puis Byakyua annonça qu'il était lié à son vice-capitaine par la cérémonie de l'Echange et il relata une nouvelle fois les raisons qui l'avait poussé à pratiquer cet interdit. Il rapporta l'accusation et le jugement du commandant et des capitaines.

- La loi du Gotei a rendu son verdict, conclut Byakuya. C'est maintenant autour de la loi des nobles de faire de même.

- Lord Kuchiki, c'est un acte grave que vous avez commis, déclara un des aînés. Vous mettez en péril la stabilité du clan.

- Lorsque j'ai proposé la cérémonie de l'Echange au vice-capitaine Abarai Renji, j'admet que j'ai pensé dans un premier temps à mes devoirs envers le Gotei 13. Mais j'ai aussi considéré mes devoirs envers mon clan et je n'aurais pas suivi cette idée, si je n'avais pas été sur de la droiture et de la loyauté de mon vice-capitaine.

- Il semble pourtant, dit quelqu'un, qu'Abarai Renji ai déjà défié vos ordres. Il a été jusqu'à vous attaquer.

- A raison. Alors que j'étais aveuglé par les machinations des traîtres, le vice-capitaine Abarai Renji a, lui, su faire preuve de discernement. Il me semble avantageux de pouvoir désormais compter sur cette qualité.

- Lord Kuchiki, dit encore un autre aîné, je ne remet pas en cause la valeur d'Abarai Renji, mais vos actes ne prouvent-il pas que vous être plus dévoué à votre fonction de capitaine qu'à votre rôle de chef du clan Kuchiki ?

- Le Gotei 13 et les clans n'obéissent pas toujours aux même lois, il est vrai. Et des dispositions ancestrales assurent une certaine autonomie aux clans afin qu'ils puissent mener à bien leur mission. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que le Gotei 13 et les clans ont des objectifs différents. Le Gotei 13, les clans, la chambre 46 se doivent tous d'agir pour le bien de la Soul Society. En tant que capitaine, il est de mon devoir d'œuvrer pour le bien de la Soul Society. Tout comme en tant que chef de clan, mon devoir est d'œuvrer pour la bien de la Soul Society. Lorsque que je prends des décisions, je ne dois pas penser à œuvrer plutôt en faveur du clan ou plutôt en faveur du Gotei. Je dois toujours penser à œuvrer en faveur de la Soul Society.

- Lord Kuchiki, vous parlez avec sagesse. Mais vous ne pouvez nier que vous avez enfreint la loi et que tout crime mérite punition.

- C'est exacte. J'ai même commis plusieurs crimes. J'ai apporté la honte sur le clan Kuchiki. En échouant à tenir mon rang de capitaine lorsque je me suis laissé entraîner dans le Hueco Mundo, j'ai causé un tord immense au district 78. Avec un tel exemple, je comprends que le clan Kuchiki n'ait pas su agir de façon honorable pendant mon absence et ai continué à causer du tords à plusieurs districts. J'accepte l'entière responsabilité des comportements criminels des membres du clans.

- De quels crimes parlez-vous, Lord Kuchiki ?

- De vols et de l'abus de confiance. Avant ma disparition malheureuse, et à mon initiative, le clan Kuchiki s'est investi dans les affaires de certains districts. Des contacts ont été tissés avec les habitants de ces districts. Pendant le temps de ma disparition, alors que la population était en grande difficultés, des membres du clan se sont servi de ces contacts pour abuser de la confiance de la population. Des nobles à l'abri du besoin ont profité d'une situation terrible pour voler ceux qui n'avaient presque rien. Des vols particulièrement mesquins au vu de la richesse des nobles et des maigres ressources de la population spoliée. Un gain ridicule qui est néanmoins venu rejoindre la bourse déjà bien pleine des membres du clan.

- Avez-vous des preuves ?

- Oui, j'ai en ma possession des extraits de livres de compte qui sont accablants.

- Pouvons-nous les voir ?

- Mais bien sur, je les ai apporté avec moi, dit Byakuya en sortant une liasse de documents. Vous remarquerez que j'ai bien entendu pris le soin de les faire authentifier.

Plusieurs aînés se décomposèrent, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. C'était l'instant de vérité pour le clan Kuchiki. En fait, ces vols n'avaient été l'oeuvre que de trois membres du clan Kuchiki, trois frères d'une branche cadette. Byakuya espérait que la majorité du clan savait encore faire preuve d'honneur et de noblesse. Sinon….

- Comme je l'ai dit, repris Byakuya, je porte la responsabilité de ces actes. Notre clan s'est déshonoré. J'ai déshonoré notre clan. Et en portant préjudice aux habitants des districts, c'est à la Soul Society que j'ai porté préjudice. Il nous faut maintenant trouver un moyen de rétablir nos tords et laver notre honneur.

- Envisagez-vous le seppuku ?

- Ce serait effectivement une solution. Mais un seppuku ne ferait que laver notre honneur et n'apporterait aucune réparation concrète aux habitants des districts. J'estime que nous leur devons plus que ça.

- Que proposez-vous alors ?

- De ne pas considérer l'Echange comme un crime mais comme un rappel à l'ordre de la part du destin. J'ai causé un tord immense au district 78 et le destin a élevé un homme originaire de ce district au même rang que le mien. Par le lien de l'Echange, le vice-capitaine Abarai Renji est en mesure de décider de comment le clan Kuchiki doit agir pour le bien du district 78. Il me semble juste s'en remettre à la droiture, la loyauté et le discernement du vice-capitaine Abarai Renji.

- Et tout est bien qui finit bien, siffla un aîné. Vous échapperiez ainsi à toutes conséquences.

- Je ne crois pas non. Nous avons déjà discuté le vice-capitaine et moi-même des actions à envisager. Nous pensons que la demeure principale du clan Kuchiki doit être délocalisé et reconstruite au cœur du district 78. Ce sera le premier acte de reconstruction dans lequel le clan Kuchiki investira. Et il sera suivi de biens d'autres. La majorité de ma fortune personnel sera engagée dans cet effort. Ce qui reste sera bien étendu destiné à ce que la conservation des archives continue d'être impeccable.

Renji pris la première fois la parole.

- Vous avez peut-être du mal à l'envisager en tant que nobles, mais des actes concrets et matériels auront plus d'effets bénéfiques pour la population que n'importe quel châtiment. Lord Kuchiki a choisit d'endosser toute la responsabilité. Mais j'espère que le clan sera assez aviser pour suivre l'exemple de son chef. De plus je n'oublie pas que pour vous autres, les symboles sont importants. C'est pour cela qu'il me semble nécessaire d'ajouter un châtiment symbolique pour signifier l'ampleur de vos tords. Depuis que je le connais, j'ai toujours vu le Lord Kuchiki porter avec fierté deux marques de noblesse de son clan. Vous conviendrez que noblesse et fierté ne sont pas des attributs dont votre clan peut se prévaloir en ce moment. C'est pour cela que je demande la destruction du Kenseikan par ma main. Cette destruction aura lieu publiquement, juste avant le premier coup de pioche qui entamera la construction de la nouvelle demeure du clan, sur le site même de la construction. Et en ce qui concerne l'écharpe, je demande qu'elle soit désormais considérée comme un simple objet et qu'elle soit vendu au plus offrant. La somme gagnée sera directement attribuée à l'effort de reconstruction.

Les aînés eurent des hoquets d'indignation. Renji les comprenait. Autant il n'avait aucun problème à se servir d'une fortune qui n'était pas la sienne, autant il lui était difficile d'infliger une humiliation qu'il considérait totalement injuste à Byakuya. Mais Byakuya avait été intraitable sur ce point. Il fallait marquer les esprits (aussi bien ceux des nobles que ceux de la population) s'ils voulaient être de nouveaux en mesure d'aider les districts.

- Si le conseil juge ce châtiment à la hauteur de mes fautes, je l'accepte, dit Byakuya.

Les aînées se regardèrent en silence un moment. Byakuya avait mis en danger le clan, mais avoir voler la population… c'était un acte indigne qui entacherait longtemps le clan. Le crime de Byakuya avait été commis dans des circonstances exceptionnelle et témoignaient de la nature exceptionnelle du rôle d'un chef de clan. Les vols, des actes si banalement vénales, rabaissaient tout le clan au niveau du commun des mortels. Et ca c'était difficile à accepter pour des nobles qui se complaisaient dans leur supériorité. La proposition de Byakuya et Renji, elle, n'avait rien de banal ou commun. C'était un châtiment extraordinaire.

Finalement l'aîné qui était aussi le grand oncle de Byakuya pris la parole.

- Nous pourrions débattre pendant des heures et des heures avant de vous donner notre réponse, Lord Kuchiki. Mais au fond, ce n'est pas une question d'arguments, c'est une question d'honneur. On ne débat pas face à l'honneur. Je propose un vote à main levé. Que les aînés en faveur de ce châtiment lève la main.

Le grand oncle, montra l'exemple et leva en main en premier. Peu à peu d'autres mains suivirent et atteignirent la majorité. Byakuya pris notes des mains qui ne s'étaient pas levées avant de prendre la parole.

- Qu'il en soit donc fait ainsi. Je vous remercie honorables aînés. Vous venez de démontrer malgré les agissements indignes de votre chef que la noblesse des Kuchiki n'est pas morte.

Un frisson de peur rétrospective parcourue l'assistance. Ils avaient appris à connaître le ton intraitable qu'avait employé Byakyua sur sa dernière phrase. S'ils n'avaient pas accepté la proposition, Byakuya aurait fait sombrer le clan, ils en étaient certains.

- Lord Kuchiki, dit Renji, veuillez me remettre votre kenseikan et votre écharpe.

Alors que ses mains avait tremblé avant le début du conseil, c'était maintenant d'une main ferme que Byakuya se défit de ses deux attributs et qu'il les tendit à Renji. Après cela, le conseil des aînés fut ajourné, et Byakyua se retira avec Renji dans ses appartements.

- On a réussi, dit Renji avec un grand sourire.

Byakuya se permit lui aussi un sourire.

- On s'est bien débrouillé, effectivement.

- J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose moi.

- Tu as autant participé que moi à l'élaboration du plan. Mais maintenant que tu es reconnu comme mon égal aussi bien par le Gotei que par le clan tu vas pouvoir agir ouvertement à mes côtés.

- On a vraiment rien à craindre de la chambre 46 ?

- Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Ils se sont liées les mains eux-mêmes avec l'imbroglio de lois qu'ils ont créé ou laissé créer.

- Encore heureux que Yamamoto ne s'est pas mis en tête de me promouvoir un mois plus tôt. Ca aurait été une catastrophe sinon, on aurait pas été prêt. La vache, je me sens plus léger.

-Moi aussi, dit Byakyua en portant machinalement la main à ses cheveux.

- Tu m'étonnes, c'est lourd ton machin là. Tu t'es pas fait des torticolis à force de le porter tout le temps ? Mais je parlais pas que de notre situation. Les capitaines, les vice-capitaine, les nobles. En majorité, ils nous ont écouté et étendu. Le Seireitei n'est pas aussi vicié que je ne le craignais. C'est possible qu'on arrive à changer les choses.

- Bien dit, dit une voix grave qui les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Ils virent un chat noir s'avancer dans la pièce.

- Yoruichi, s'exclama Byakuya. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quand est-ce que tes manière s'amélioreront !

- Je pensais te trouver plus détendu, petit Byakyua, après la victoire que tu viens de remporter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, chat de malheur.

- Ils faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- Mais de l'ère du changement, bien évidemment.

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui. Suivez-moi tous les deux.

Et Yoruichi s'enfuit par les jardins, certaine que les deux shinigamis la suivaient. Elle les mena dans un endroit que Renji reconnu. La grotte d'entraînement d'Urahara.

- Voilà, on pourra parler tranquillement ici.

- Comment es-tu au courant pour l'ère du changement ? demanda aussitôt Byakuya.

- Mais grâce à vous, capitaine Kuchiki, dit Urahara en apparaissant. Ce n'est pas parce que je continue à vivre en exile que je n'ai pas des yeux un peu partout au Seireitei. Une petite souris m'a indiqué que vous consultiez des textes forts étranges depuis votre retour du Hueco Mundo. Je suis tellement curieux que je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de les lire à mon tour. Très instructif.

- Et ?

- Vous pensez qu'après trois mille ans de stabilité, nous entrons de nouveaux dans une ère du changement. Je crois que votre théorie est exacte.

- Ca expliquerait tout, opina Byakuya. L'apparition de magie inconnue, ce nouveau type de passage, un shinigami qui se transforme en hollow. L'explosion du nombre de vasto lorde. Les anomalies dans l'Echange. Et bien sur Aizen. Et surtout Kurosaki Ichigo. Des lois qu'on croyaient fondamentales et immuables sont en train de s'écrouler. Les possibles se démultiplient.

- J'ai remonté plus loin que vous dans les recherches, dit Urahara. Saviez-vous que la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo ne sont apparus qu'il y a seulement deux ères de changement ? Avant cela il n'y avait que trois dimensions, pas cinq. Lorsqu'une âme mourrait elle se dirigeait soit vers l'enfer, soit vers la dimension royale.

- Non, je l'ignorais.

- Et saviez-vous qu'à chaque nouvelle ère du changement, l'univers cours le risque de disparaître ?

- Non mais je me demandais si ce n'était pas une possibilité.

- Nous allons vivre des temps dangereux. Mais nous sommes quelques uns à en avoir conscience. Et nous nous organisons en conséquence. Désirez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

- Le capitaine Ukitake fait partie de votre groupe ? voulu savoir Byuakuya.

- Lui, ainsi que quelques autres. Et oui, il vous a sciemment aidé.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, on avait déjà prévu de mentionner le tribunal de guerre comme alternative.

- Audacieux mais prévoyants. Je vous félicite, vous avez dépasser toutes nos espérances, tous les deux.

- Quelles espérances ? demanda Renji.

- Ca fait un moment qu'on vous observe tous les deux. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour contrer Yamamoto. Au fond, c'est un brave homme. Mais trop vieux. Il s'est emmuré dans ses certitudes. Même s'il semble avoir adoucie quelque peu son attitude après la défaite d'Aizen, il ne pourra jamais faire face à l'ère du changement. Personne ne peut le battre dans un combat, mais sur le plan politique, c'est faisable. Sauf que vous êtes le seul candidat possible capitaine Kuchiki. Yoruichi n'a plus de position officielle et les Shiba sont hors-jeu. On s'est mis à sérieusement à penser à vous quand on a vu comme vous vous débrouilliez à Inuzuri avec l'aide de Renji. Ca été un soulagement de vous voir revenir. Et aujourd'hui vous nous avez prouvé qu'on ne s'était pas trompé sur votre compte. En une seule journée vous vous en êtes sortie face à Yamamoto et vous avez ré-affermi de manière parfaite votre emprise sur votre clan. Et en plus, vous êtes populaire aussi bien auprès des troupes qu'auprès de la population.

- Renji peut-être. Mais pas moi, dit Byakyua.

- On n'est pas populaire auprès de la population dit Renji. Pas après que notre disparition ait servi d'excuse pour un massacre. On a vu leur regard. Beaucoup nous déteste.

- Je crois que vous vous sous-estimez, dit Urahara. Et de toute manière, la popularité que vous avez perdu auprès de la population, vous allez surement la retrouver d'ici peu avec votre idée de reconstruire les districts grâce à la fortune des Kuchiki. C'est pour ca que vous avez pris la décision d'installer la demeure des Kuchiki à Inuzuri, non ?

- C'est pas une histoire de popularité, s'indigna Renji. C'est une question de sincérité et de crédibilité. On n'est pas là pour jouer à de petits jeu de pouvoirs. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est d'aider la population. Quel est votre but à vous ?

- Eviter la fin du monde ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sur ? s'étonna Renji.

- C'est l'objectif final. Mais nous ne sommes pas devins et par définition lors d'une ère du changement, tout peut arriver.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On se prépare pour accompagner le changement au mieux selon la tournure des événements, dit Urahara.

- C'est très vague, dit Byakyua.

- Je l'ai dit, on n'est pas devin. On repère les personnes qui risquent de jouer un rôle important, on surveille les anomalies. Je dois dire qu'en ce moment on s'intéresse surtout à Ichigo.

- Il a perdu ses pouvoirs, il est un humain comme un autre maintenant, dit Byakuya.

- Ichigo ne sera jamais un humain ordinaire, dit Urahara. Honnêtement, y a de fortes probabilités qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs avant la fin de l'ère du changement.

- Comment ?

- On ne sait pas encore, ni quand d'ailleurs. Mais Ichigo est un pion trop important. Il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour s'en souvenir et essayer de le ramener au cœur des événements.

- Si Ichigo se retrouve impliqué alors Rukia aussi, dit Renji. Elle fait déjà partie de votre petit groupe ?

- Pas encore. On pensait vous laisser lui faire la proposition.

- Rukia va être impliquée ? articula Byakuya d'une voix froide.

- Si Ichigo l'est, ce sera de toute façon inévitable Byakuya, dit Renji. Me dis pas que tu t'es pas rendu compte d'à quel point ils étaient proches.

- Insinuerais-tu quelque chose Renji ?

- Oui, enfin non. Ca n'a pas d'importance quelle est la nature exacte de leurs sentiments. Le truc c'est qu'ils sont vraiment liés. Si Ichigo regagne ses pouvoirs et peut de nouveau la voir…. Ils se retrouveront.

- Renji a raison, petit Byakuya, intervint Yoruichi. Ils ne seront pas séparés bien longtemps. Mieux vaut accepter le changement et chercher à l'accompagner, non ?

- Accompagner le changement, dit Byakyua. C'est votre crédo on dirait.

- Exactement, dit Urahara. Alors vous êtes des nôtres ?

- Oui, répondirent Byakuya et Renji d'une seule voix.

Fin.


End file.
